fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (film)
'''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '''is a Zelda-themed live action film by ElectricMayhem, and is the first film in the Unofficial NCU Continuation. It stars Joel Courtney as Young Link, Chloe Moretz as Zelda, and Ron Perlman as the voice of Ganon. Plot In the Kokiri Forest, every kid has a fairy, besides one named Link. One night, Link woke up after a terrible vision about a bleak future, in which a large demonic creature has risen from the darkness. A strange voice tells him that everything is alright, and a blue fairy flies into the window. Navi, sent by the Great Deku Tree to Link in his time of need. Navi tells Link that the Deku Tree is in danger, and a strange dark figure has cast a curse on him. Link changes into his famous outfit and sneaks out with Navi in the middle of the night. They travel to the Deku Tree, but are too late. As it is about to die, the Tree gives Link the Kokiri's Emerald, telling him to travel to Hyrule and meet the Princess Zelda. After traveling across the Hyrule Field, and passing through Castle Town, Link and Navi arrive at the heavily guarded palace. They sneak past the guards, and manage to infiltrate the castle courtyard. The two are confronted by Zelda herself, who tells them she had already seen their arrival in a vision. She also warns him about Ganon, an evil man dressed in black, who she has seen in her dreams in the form of a dark ominous force, with sinister plans to steal the Triforce, a sacred artifact with great power, but to do that he must first gain the three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time. She tells Link he already has the first Stone (the Kokiri Emerald) but there is two others, and he must obtain them. Link and Navi travel to the Death Mountain in search of the two other Spiritual Stones. He discovered Ganon has wreaked great havoc on the mountain, so Link helps the Goron Tribe that inhabits the rocky hillside rebuild their homeland, and as a reward they give him the Goron's Ruby, one of the other two Stones. With one stone left, Navi guides Link to the Zora's Domain, where a small village has been totally demolished by Ganon. After helping rebuild the village, Link and Navi are granted the Zora's Sapphire, the third and final Spiritual Stone of Hyrule. Link returns happily to Zelda's Castle, but discovers that his horrible premonition has finally come true at last... Ganon has arrived at the Castle in search of the Ocarina of Time, forcing Zelda and her maid Impa to flee. Zelda gives Link the Ocarina as she escapes. Link receives a telepathic message from Zelda, telling him to go to the Temple of Time and play the Song of Time in the altar. Link and Navi make their way to the Temple of Time, and Link plays the Song of Time, opening the ancient door, revealing the Master Sword inside. Link draws the Sword, opening the portal into the Sacred Realm. Suddenly, Ganon appears, mocking Link, and enters the Portal as Link stands and watches, terrified. Ganon succesfully steals the Triforce, but it shatters into three pieces, Courage, Wisdom, and Power. Since Ganon only has Power and not Courage or Wisdom, he gets the Triforce of Power. Becoming the cruel and evil dictator of the Sacred Realm, Ganon sets out to find those who have Courage and Wisdom, so he can get the other two pieces of the Triforce. However, there also existed a prophecy of deliverance from evil. It spoke of five Sages, who dwelt in five temples. Together with a hero chosen by the goddesses, the awakened ones would bind the evil power and return the light of peace to the world. The film ends ominously, setting up for a sequel. After the end credits, we see a distant planet. Suddenly, a space ship crash lands in some huge grassy field. The pilot climbs out, and is greeted by a tribe of tiny carrot-shaped creatures. Cast *Joel Courtney - Young Link *Chloe Moretz - Young Zelda *Olivia Wilde - Impa *Ron Perlman - Ganon *Ellen McLain - Navi (voice) *Peter Cullen - Great Deku Tree (voice) Category:Articles by ElectricMayhem Category:Alternate NCU Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Films Category:Legend of Zelda Films